Chasing Rainbows
by Diseverus
Summary: Shonen ai! Crossover 23. Miracles and Destiny must always complete to become whole, but something bad happened that corrupted Willis making him unable to carry on Destiny's path. Crossdimensional romance. Davis x Henry
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

I don't own anything. That's good I don't want to own the characters (they're best the way they are). This is a Leesuke. If you don't know what that is, it is an DaisukeJenrya coupling fic. This is just a little taster; if nobody likes it I'll take it off.

I am against bashing for any character especially these two, I don't see any point in doing them. So I won't have any bashing here. This is good news for everybody, who is starting to get sick of these stupid fics. Right you notice that I've changed the couples, I think I've done too much yaoi/yuri couples going for a more tasteful fic...So I've changed the whole concept of the fic.

Characters

Davis Motomiya (Daisuke)- Veemon

Henry Wong (Jenrya)- Terriermon

The other characters play no major part in this. And before any of you have ideas I don't like Willis well your wrong because I like him, it's just so this story has plot. I always have a problem with the plot. Also this story will contain crossbreeding, yuri, rape and violence. Will probably change the rating later on though.

Couples

Davis x Henry, slight Davis x Ken, slight Davis x Yolei, one-sided Yolei x Ken, TK x Kari, Cody x Suzie, Tai x Matt, slight Joe x Mimi x Izzy, Takato x Jeri, slight Takato x Henry, Rika x Ryo, Kazu x Ryo, Willis x ?, slight Mimi x Sora, Kari x Jeri, slight Renamon x Rika...possibly more later on if something ever comes up.

Summary

Shonen ai! Crossover 23. Miracles and Destiny must always complete to become whole, but something bad happened that corrupted Willis making him unable to carry on Destiny's path. Crossdimensional romance. Davis x Henry

**Miracles and Destiny- Prologue**

_Destiny must work with Miracles to radiant the world into happiness,_

_To overcome difficulties in your fight is destiny,_

_But it takes miracles for this to happen,_

_If you give it time._

_Each day is like a passing paragraph._

_Each year is like a chapter._

_Whether the pages are constant or insignificant, each person has a story._

A year has already passed since the digimon tamers have seen the last of the D-Reaper. To be precise in current events it is the anniversary since the digimon came back from the digital world. Henry still remembered that day when Takato came and told them that he found the portal. He sighed. It felt too long for him. A whole single year of not having more problems with digimon coming through into the real world. He knows it was strange but he felt bored. "I hate to admit it but Rika's right," he commented, "this is boredom." He was laying on his bed looking right up to the ceiling, counting all the bumps on it. "I wouldn't kill for a digimon to bio-emerge into our world. Might make something of it." He smiled.

The little green and white rabbit digimon jumped onto his tamer's bed, "Don't jinx it, come on Henry let's enjoy it while there's still time," the digimon said happily, he was sitting on the edge of bed, looking straight at the floor. The tamer got up to a sitting position, as he sighed again. "Yeah I guess," Henry said quietly.

"Well all this depression is making me ten times the usual amount of hunger in my normal whole balanced diet. I think that it's my time that we forget about you being depressed and think of the well being of your digimon here. I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since an hour ago. You kind of guessed how long that is don't you. 60 minutes, 3600 seconds. Divided that by 2 to get the milliseconds. Whoa, That's a lot of seconds. I guess it's," he kept continuing on until the boy couldn't get a hand of it, Henry lunged forward and put his hands over Terriermon's mouth.

"Would you just zip it!" he shouted to drone out the babbling that the digimon is still doing. After about a minute or so the rabbit digimon finally quietened down. That gave the signal for the boy to lower his arms.

"What's up with you? Sheesh! Would you just momentai already. Here am being nice, trying so hard to cheer you up and just bad mouth me. I mean I should just give up. Some tamer you are shouting at your digimon."

* * *

A huge digimon was battling the chosen with missiles. It punched Shakkoumon right in the chest, as the clay doll hurtled back into a wall reverting to Armadillomon and Patamon. Two boys went and picked the unconscious digimon up, seeing this Davis looked right at the enemy. This new threat looked about the same size as Imperialdramon, green and more ammo then a whole army has. _It's a large walking tank. _The green digimon then yelped as a purple/pink beam struck him. It then glared at the unlucky soul that did that attack on him. It was Imperialdramon.

"Imperialdramon what kind of attack was that?" yelled the second-generation goggle boy to the mega, putting both his fists up in front of him.

"Will you just stop yelling, we're doing the best we'd can. This new digimon isn't anything like the rest. It's more powerful then even our combined strength," both ExVeemon and Stingmon voices shouted back. He was about to say more but he was both plummed by another set of ammunition.

The older leader suddenly looked away too another boy with dark red hair, clicking away on the pineapple laptop. "Are you able to get any information about it Izzy?"

Izzy was still checking on his computer, then he sighed and quietly closed the lid on it, "Nothing. There seems to be something that's jamming my computer, because it won't reboot or anything." He tucked the electronic item under his arm.

"Plain English," requested Davis.

Tai's younger sister Kari spoke out as her digimon, Angewomon fired off a white arrow into the green huge digimon, "Something is bugging up Izzy's computer."

"Well tell him to fix it. A two-ton jumble-jet is creaming us."

TK yelled back at the boy, "Calm down! We're doing the best we can," before he could say any more the unidentified mega went through the attacks and walked up to the small group of children. None of the digimon could stop him from his power walk.

"D..D...Davis," it spluttered out to them. This surprised everyone as they glared at Davis, his eyes widen and a look of shock came across his face. He looked doubtful at the digimon, hoping he heard wrong. _Or maybe Yolei's right, my goggles must be the work of this._

"Whoa it knows my name," still amazed that it does. "Wait, how come?" he then looked back at the others. They looked stumped by this. _I wonder if it knows anybody else, we're must be more popular then even Izzy's knows, _thought the older digidestined of courage.

"I don't think we're going to find out," Tai said back looking angrily at the enemy.

The large fiend still walked forward, this shaken Davis quite a bit, "Davis, Davis, Davis, Davis, Davis, Davis," the mega kept muttering under his breath but everyone can hear him. Another blast came from Imperialdramon, but still that didn't put a scratch at the other monster.

"Okay we got the idea, you know me," Davis shouted back. He brought out his D3 from his jacket pocket he looked at his best friend who the same, they are preparing to upgrade their digimon to Fighter Mode. Two bright lights emitted from their digivices but this didn't changed their gallant four-legged friend.

"Must kill the child of miracles," the green digimon yelled before lunging to them.

"You'd don't mean me do you?" he exclaimed and he gulped, and shakily pointed to one other chosen, "Kill TK, his digmon is a lot more powerful at ultimate."

This made TK frowned, "Thanks a bunch Davis."

* * *

Okay it's short, but like I said it's just a taster. I want to see what other people think before I post another chapter.

**Tyson: **It's crap, right guys. Even she's having doubts about this.

**Rufus008: **It might become successful. This is something new to yaoi.


	2. The Deal

**Disclaimer**

I don't own digimon; anything you haven't heard of belongs to me. But, I won't be putting any of my created digimon in here. Someone has to be celebrating out there. Notice something about the couples, they're rare I'm getting to like them way too much.

Oh yeah, if the rape scenes get to graphical I put up the rating. Alright time to get to work!

**The Deal**

Davis stepped back, looking very doubtful about this. There was one, a very powerful digimon, obviously a mega and two that digimon wanted the area smeared in the goggle boy's blood. He gulped. Those thoughts don't sound none to pleasing to him. It was like the digivice felt the boy's tension and vibrated quite softly against him. He wished it didn't though, it was liked he was drenched in ice cold water, sending a shiver right through him. He put his right hand onto the blue/white D3 that was strapped onto his belt.

Looking over to the chosen digimon including Imperialdramon he could see that they're all tense, preparing to do their attacks again.

"Kill Davis. Kill Davis," the mega was still slowly walking to them, still muttering the phrase over and over again. It was clearly annoying everyone, especially Tai as he clenched both his fists. Tai always regard Davis as a younger brother; after all it was he who gave the goggles to Davis in the first place. He glared back at the this green digimon, those dark yellow eyes. This digimon is no better then MaloMyotismon, that was certain. It was like it was playing a game, a rafter dangerous game; as it quickly moved his eyes quickly from Davis, to Yolei, to Matt then back to Davis. Tai has this kind of experience, it was choosing it's first victim. _If it's after Davis why is he looking at us like that, _he thought angrily.

"Is there any words that you do know?" Davis shouted over to the green titan. "Sheesh I'm here getting sick of hearing the same two words repeating again," he raised his hand up, closed his eyes and decided to continue on, "and again, and again, and again, and again, and again." He would have continued on but....

"Davis!!"

"What!?" Davis startled, opened his eyes and turning his head to the others. "Opps sorry about that," he said putting on a goofy grin, as he put his right on hand on the back of his head. He laughed sheepishly which made the older kids sweat dropped. His eyes darted back towards the battle, just at that time Garudamon gets blasted by another set of missiles. The giant firebird then got covered by some yellow light and starts getting smaller reverting to a small pink bird. Sora started running towards her companion, but to her surprised Lillymon blocked her off, holding her back.

"Lillymon," shouted another girl with dyed pink hair, "you got to go and help Biyomon." The flower fairy with a pink dress and leafy looking wings hovered. She picked up the unconscious small pink bird with both arms, cradling it, and then with a sweep the digimon flew back at to her human partner, still holding the rookie, which she placed in Sora's waiting arms.

Lillymon in turn brought a one-finger salute to Mimi and smiled, "Okays, Meems." The ultimate then hovered back to the battleground, firing off more green balls of energy, which bounced off the huge solitary figure.

The older leader yelled back at the computer frantic, who was looking at the scene in a daze. "Izzy!!" That snapped the fifteen year old out of his thoughts, he just glared back angrily and gave back an impatient reply. "Look I can't find any data of this digimon. So will you please stop asking me these questions. I know all this calculations is taking time, but please this thing doesn't have a temperature reading. It takes time, so stop asking me pointless interfering questions," he shouted back at the end, more then he was meaning to.

"No, I meant your digimon just got blasted," Tai said in a quiet voice.

With that Izzy surveyed his surroundings and saw a knocked out Tentomon on the floor. "Eep!!" That surprised him, so when MegaGargomon focused on Zudomon, Izzy quickly picked his knocked out digimon.

* * *

Outside the school is always beaming with life, as Takato Matsuki and Ryo Akiyama were waiting for their friends. Takato seemed a little ticked off by his older friend lust for stepping into danger of looking for a digital field. Tension was slowly sipping into him, and his eyes looked tensed as he rounded his glare to his friend, "Look stop bugging me," he said angrily and continued on, "we're already checked the town a zillion times and no digimon has been coming through yet. Man, you almost as bad as Rika and your one of the last people I suspect who wants to look for a digital field. I like the quietness." As if on cue a train drove passed loudly.

"That's not what I meant!" he yelled, closing his eyes and putting both his fists up. A couple of birds flew off from their perch and Takato was breathing in and out in frustration. His face turned back to its normal tone. Ryo placed both of his hands onto the younger boy shoulders and smiled, which made Takato blush from embarrassment. He couldn't believe that he just exploded like that.

"Calm down Takato I was just saying that it was getting a little bit annoying that the digimon being coming through has been limitless. It's because Cyberdramon has been going a little bit crazy. He's has just attacked his third cat this week." Ryo then walked over to the wall that covers around the area of the school, turned and put his back to the wall, folding his arms. It was true what he said, Cyberdramon is known for anger issues. The large lizard has also been looking for his true enemy, which Takato hasn't seen before. _I wonder if he's still looking for that enemy. _

"That's your problem," looking from side-to-side Takato noticed something was missing, "hey where's Henry?" Their friend hasn't really been coming to see them much ever since the Parasimon incident, something to do with the juggernaut programme and the digimon temporarily gone out of the picture. It hurt Takato quite a lot when Guilmon went back to the digital world. It was his best friend's father and his college mates that created digimon and also saved the world from the D-Reaper. A computer programme that taken form in both the real and digital worlds, believing that it should destroy both worlds. It wasn't in fault; it just thought it was doing the right thing.

Many lifeforms always believe that what they doing is right.

Ryo has been going out with Rika for a couple of months, but it was cut short when she dumped him because she was meeting someone else. She did specify who it was except that it is another tamer, so Ryo thought it might be Kazu or Henry, or maybe Kenta. It wasn't Takato; he's got this crush with Jeri. Takato still has feelings for her, especially when he saved her from being D-Reaper chow. "He must be still in a slump," Ryo replied back giving a careful glare to the younger boy just in case he gives out another outburst. "Even though the digimon came back, he still can't forgive himself for what he done. It's not even his fault."

"I know, but knowing him he still feel guilty about it."

Just at that moment Takato heard someone or something behind him. It was Jeri, wearing her usual yellow shirt and green dress. Her hair was held in its normal position and for once she didn't have that dratted puppet with her. She was smiling and was holding a yellow/orange backpack around on one shoulder.

"Hey guys," she said when she walked up to them.

"Jeri! How you're feeling?" a hint of worry came to his eyes.

"Just peachy thanks, where's the others?" Jeri brushed a strand of a hair away from her face and her chocolate brown eyes darted around the school playground. She soon stopped when she found none of her friends and sighed.

Takato on the other hand crossed his arms in frustration, "They probably won't take very long." He looked quite angry that his any of his friends not taking this little matter seriously. They're all tamers. They should be together just in case something bad happens, like a case of a digital field. He has already taken an emotional strain when Guilmon and the other digimon have to go back to their own digital world.

The girl just put a small smile on her face, "That's great to hear. I was starting to worry about where we're stopping off for lunch," she said. "Mikemon here is getting a little hungry," with that she reached for her bag, unzipped it and an cat-like digimon jumped out of the bag and landed on all fours on the concrete ground. It's brownish ears pricked up as if she was sensing its surroundings. Mikemon came to the group about a couple of months ago, when she was coming through a digital field. Mikemon wanted power to digielvolve and because of that she wanted a tamer, so she chose Jeri to be her tamer.

"I'll say, with this entire breeze in the air, it has really ruined the position of my beautiful tail. I haven't got right ever since I came outside," the cat brought her long tail in front of her, checking it. Then she put one claw up pointing to the two boys, "It's their entire fucking fault."

"Mikemon, language," her tamer scolded.

"But it is their fault."

* * *

Davis just looked at the battlefield, whatever things were squirming around in his gut instinct he's definitely want them out loud in the open, "Come on Imperialdramon. You can't just give up. You the only one here that can defeat this thing," he yelled to his and Ken's combined digimon. The mega started blasting more attacks at the enemy, which it skilfully dodge its on-going attacks.

"I know but this digimon is very unusual," the mega growled back, looking at the other one carefully just in case it does something unexpected, "When we make one move he just counters it and evades our attacks. Its like he knows what we're thinking."

"Maybe he's a psychotic."

"Psychic," Ken corrected him.

Davis just stared at him, a little bit pissed off that the genius had said that, "I already know that, Ken," with that he crossed his arms. Davis can't stand being corrected for his mistakes, after all loads of people make them all the time, even Kari. Ken just gave a knowing glare at the younger leader, thinking that he has his reasons for what he does. It was true; Ken is Davis best friend and knows each other like Morecambe knows Wise. It was funny how both have strengths and weakness and how they both realised what they are.

"Okay, okay, I was just helping you out," Ken face took on a strange look, as he looked at Angewomon who also got shot by some more attacks. She screamed then reverted back to Gatomon who was struggling to get up even on all fours, with much effort she just collapse due to the pain. Now it's only Imperialdramon's turn for the fight.

"Look Imperialdramon," Davis said closing his eyes as if in deep concentration. "Try giving him a sneak attack then do one of those powerful attacks you always do so well," he balled his fist up.

"Thanks, you just told him what we were going to do," Imperialdramon growled back, and Davis opened his eyes to see that they were intended to do that, as the other digimon used one of it's missiles to hit them head on, but Imperialdramon isn't going to go down that easily.

Davis looked in horror, as he put his head down in shame, "I didn't mean to," a guilty tone in his voice and thinking to himself how many mistakes he has done, from twenty to a hundred. He clenched both his fists in anger, as he looked right at TK. The blond-haired boy was looking right at the titan in worry. Davis didn't know why he looked at TK, but for a fleeting second he thought he a digimon take place to where the child was. It was fuzzing in and out, but it looked like a child angel. He shook his head, shaking those images out of his mind and looked unwillingly back.

Ken searched in his pockets for something, when he found it he brought out to the open. It is his black D3. "Looks like we're had to try again to upgrade Imperialdramon to fighter mode," yelled Ken, a magenta coloured light hit the combined mega. In return it gave out a roar.

This gave Davis the message that he should do the same thing. Just like Ken he brought his D3 out and a blue light joined its friend. "Let's give this all we're got."

A light consumed the area as both boys stood still holding their digivices out. They both gasped as the feeling of something strong were amiss, but still Imperialdramon was able to change.

Imperialdramon mode change to....Imperialdramon Fighter Mode

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Davis cheerfully yelled back, his hand waving in the air.

"Hmm," The green titan just looked at Davis in disgust, and with surprising results smiled at him.

Imperialdramon on the other hand, now that he upgraded to a tougher then usual was prepared to give this digimon a real bashing. "You better not smirk, dogface. This fight won't take long," with that he took a cannon from out of nowhere and aimed right at the dog/machine monster.

"Positron Laser," its fire blasted squarely in the chest, which made it staggered back a bit. A dizzy look came onto its face, which it quickly got rid off and look unfazzled back. Imperialdramon then skimmed sideways in a blur trying to confuse its opponent. It fact it was confusing Davis, as he tried looking for the mega. He found him right above the battleground, with his gun pointing out.

He shouted out more attacks hoping for at least a hit on the brute, with after much frustration he decided to go head-on with his attacks, as he flew in. Imperialdramon red wings seemed to beat heavily and with more effort then usual. That's when Ken noticed the lack of their digimon speed. He tried pointing this out to Davis but he was cheering on his digimon with words nobody should in their right mind hear. It was that bad.

But just as Imperialdramon came to an contact with it came an green light burst through, like it was coming from inside the huge digimon itself, right in it's core. It was harming their last line of defence as it screamed giving blasts of red energy. Davis gasped when he found on the floor, two fleshies. One is his own Chibomon and the other is Leafmon. They both are heavily bruised and scattered all over.

Davis in turn took one step back. All of the digidestined digimon has now been defeated. This is probably the first time that they have fully lost. The young leader closed his eyes in sorrow and his fists clenched. He has never truly taste defeat this is the first. It felt bitter, like the ground was about to swallow him and choke him out again because it felt like he wasn't good enough.

This isn't right I've given the others the courage to face their dreams against MaloMyotismon. Even though they were under his spell I help them get through it. Now this other digimon come round and already we're beaten. I don't want them to hurt my friends, Ken, Yolei, Kari, Cody and even TK. I am not going to go down without a fight. Nobody beats us, not without continuing with the fight, his thoughts called out to him giving him the right to continue even though everything seems lost.

"I'm not going to give up," Davis yelled out surprising everyone.

Davis didn't really notice that a light came from his digivice. It engulfed around everyone but disturbingly enough was that the enemy digimon was scared of this light. It was staggering back and put up its arms in self-defence.

* * *

It was going to be one of those days, as one girl was clearly arguing with the other. The shopkeeper saw this scene from outside his shop. He shook his head and went back to the back of the shop, trying to get more stock out to go in his shop. He looked back and sighed, and continued forward. He knows one of them the shorter one is his daughter. She wore a purple tank top with magenta lettering 'beginning' in Japanese, and wore black cargo pants. Her mid-long chestnut coloured hair was in a bob. The other girl is clearly her best friend that was for certain. He has seen her often enough. This girl has black hair, which had a blue hairband in its place. She wore a yellow jumper and beige jogging pants.

The one with the yellow jumper was clearly angry with her friend, "I can't believe you did something like that?" she yelled out which made the friend cringed. After that a smile plastered came on the shorter girl's face.

"Oh come on. You know those tests are major pain. Sarah this disk would help me cheat my way through," with that she brought a green floppy disk out and put it about an inch from Sarah's face, still smiling devilishly.

"Get real Yvonne. If you just not cheat, you might get a good score," she said that as if it finished the conversation.

"This is no car ride; you never get a good opportunity like this."

Before anything or something could happen someone rammed into Yvonne. She landed on hard on her rear, and so apparently the person. She looked angrily at that person; it is a boy a bit younger then her with navy blue hair and he was wearing an orange vest.

"Watch it buster," she threatened trying to land a punch at the boy, but was hold back by her friend. Sarah then tried to help Yvonne get up on her feet, but Henry had to get himself up. Terriermon in an instant got into his stuffed toy act, as he stared blankly at the scene that involved his tamer and two pretty good-looking girls.

"Sorry miss," he said softly, he then checked himself just in case something went wrong. He didn't know why he started running; it felt like someone was watching him. It scared him. "Hmm, excuse me have you seen my.......stuffed toy?" questioned Henry, looking at the two girls.

"No, why should I know where your stupid thingie is?" Yvonne replied, her face unchanged. She kind of reminds him of Rika, even the scowl.

A squeal of delight interrupted the glares "Aww, what a cutie," as they both turned in the direction. The taller girl was hugging Terriermon, his face lost, as the girl hold him right in front of her chest. Both of them just sighed, as she continued to hug him possessively. This other female also reminds him of another girl, Jeri or Suzie. He couldn't decide from the two

"What an adorable teddy."

"Excuse me. Can I have it back please? You see I got to meet some of my friends."

Sarah chose to ignore that he's even alive, as she had a better look at this item. "It lovely black eyes, and what a cute smile. I also love its rabbit-like ears. I especially like its horn on the top of its head."

"That's nice but........"

"It very unlike any of the stuffed animals I've seen."

Henry had enough of this; "Would you stop ogling at my toy and give him back to me!" he yelled which surprised both of them. Each girl gave him sour looks and Sarah shoved Terriermon into Henry's arms

"Boy, that was nasty. Well, I did get a good look at the sweet stuff on that girls chest. Man, I was in heaven," Terriermon said drearily. Henry just looked at him, to see that his black eyes have a dreamy look in them. He just frowned, but the rabbit was too much in his daydreaming to notice. _I'm not going to say anything, _he thought to himself.

He decided this time that he might as well decreased his pace, so that he won't run into any more people, "I hope we're not all that late, before Rika kills me that is," the tamer commented but it was more to himself then his digimon.

Just when he was almost at his destination, he saw a huge dark green digimon. It was translucent. He knew he saw it from somewhere it is MegaGargomon. He was searching for someone as it vacantly looked right at Henry. He gulped somehow this sight scared him. It then started walking or stomping towards the Odabia area. Henry looked at all directions, at almost everyone in the area. Nobody seemed to notice that monster. They all were doing their daily stuff.

"Terriermon did you just saw what I saw."

Terriermon snapped out of his trance and looked up at Henry, confused, "Nope. I still got my sights on those cute, gorgeous chicks over there," he pointed right at a couple of girls. "Hmm, so what did you see?" the rabbit/dog questioned.

"I thought I saw a digimon."

"You'd been hanging around with Takato way to long. Only he thinks of dumbass excuses like that. I think you need something, maybe a reality check. I mean look at me I'm facing reality."

"The only reality you'd face is what underwear those girls are wearing," he smiled. "Can we're get into more important issues," his voice took a tone of seriousness and he frowned.

"Oh, you want to get that chick's phone number," he playfully teased back.

Henry then ran forward, but his memory stills holds what just happened a couple of seconds ago and it seemed that he would remember that for quite some time. He wondered if any of his friends has seen that MegaGargomon or any other shadow forms of these digimon.

"No, can we're just get going to this meeting."

* * *

I hope that chapter is all right. Now that the third chapter is planned out, what do you guys think? I think I made Terriermon a real pervert there. I didn't really want that to happen. I can't control what I write. Oh bother I rushed the last scene again. I'm going to try to make sure that I won't rush it again. Is that okay?

R08: Cute, if Impmon was in there then I'll be happy.

Henry: Then why didn't you add him in there?

R08: He left this behind. Impmon's plushie with 'Back in two weeks'

Henry: Then that might mean the show could get quieter; who knows the ratings might go up.

R08: Don't say that, where would everyone in the show be without him?

Henry: Alive.

R08: Leomon's death is a fluke. Everyone could have killed an anime' character. I give you a demonstration.

Henry: Oh dear god.

Agumon appears and R08 brings out a Uzi, starts repeatly shooting

R08: Apologies to all Agumon fans, he'll be back in later chapters.


	3. The Start

**Disclaimer **

I don't own digimon. Good got that sorted.

Oh yeah! I apologized about the writer's block. I was stuck in Cody's thing. I couldn't decide what to write. Also I'm putting it under Fantasy category because of future chapters. This chapter isn't important, but I just want this to get off my back.

Oh people you'd probably might be thinking why there are so many non-straight couples? Well you see, it's funny. Erm, right when there is one yaoi pairing I don't read it, but if there's two I will. If there's more I've feel more relaxed, the more the better. So if there were one yaoi/yuri coupling I'd get scared and won't read it. So until I get over my phobia, suspect quite a lot of yaoi/yuri pairings. Apologies. Anyway I probably only am going to be focused on Leesuke and Takichon, more then the other couples.

Some Daiyako and Daikari in this chapter.

**The Beginning **

Veemon groaned as he started to wake up. He can't remember what happened, he then scanned around to view his surroundings. He was surprised to find nothing, zilch, nada; as if on cue a jet-black fog consumed it around it, blocking most of his view. It was sure hard to look around though, dark clouds seem to know someone was there and started to come after him. He skimmed around and saw a slumped form of Davis not far from where he is. The blue lizard then swam to his best friend, looking very concerned. He started shaking the boy's form.

"Davis?" Veemon whispered quietly continuing to wake his digidestined up, but there seems not to have any movement from the unconscious boy. "Davis, wake up!" With such fast reaction that even Davis didn't even knew he possessed, he got up and punched Veemon in the nose.

In pain the dragon-like digimon put both hands on his nose. A grey mark appeared on his around his face. As the boy looked in shock at what he just done, he then stared wide-eyed at his fist and looked back and forth at what achievement he has done. Davis quickly put his hand behind his back, but the damage has already done.

"A little warning next time," Davis's digimon yelled back, but it felt like it was on fire. It was like little needles were pricking against his digitise skin, as he tried to get rid whatever anger he has against Davis.

"Opps, sorry," Davis smiled sheepishly. "I thought you were that digimon."

Whatever anger Veemon tried to get bottled it came in full force, "How tall do you think I am?" he yelled back. Davis got up and gently put both hands on his digimon. It was helping a bit; his anger seemed to skim down a bit. Davis sighed softly.

"Look I'm sorry," he lifted his head and had a good look around his surroundings. He's in a dark void, looked like he was nowhere near home. Or anywhere near his own dimension. "Hmm. Hey Veemon where's our friends and how come my head feels like its been through a guillotine?" he questioned, rubbing the back of his head in a circular motion, slowly nursing any pain in his head. It was as if he'd got knocked out when that light consumed around him and his friends.

Veemon took a few steps forward, looking around the area. His head in turn went straight back to Davis. He looked very distraught and with a snap glared right at a specific direction. He didn't really know, he thought that he felt another presence in here.

"How come we're always the one that's lost."

"Must be our luck."

The background swerved and swirled until it came to a sudden stop. The black was slowly consuming into the blue like a larva lamp. Baubles of the blue seemed to hover upwards about a couple of inches from his face and burst one by one before he could even realized what has happened to them, cracking open like an egg. Each one inside seem to have a strange yellow ball with them. It was seemingly beautiful as these little spheres are like fairies and spun around in a clockwise direction. It slowed down, stopped and with dazedly disappeared. The scene now a brownish-pink colour. Like the black and blue, it also seemed to mush into each other looking like one of those modern art paintings.

Davis cheek twitched, closing his eyes he yelled at an invisible person or at least someone who can hear him, "Will someone out there just make up his or her mind up with the scenery? You know someone here is getting a little sick of this, mainly me. Sheesh, I want to talk to whoever doing this."

Veemon crept up to his partner, and tugged gently on his shorts, "Davis, calm down. You'd only going to make it worse," he whispered. Davis just silenced, floating there alone with just Veemon by his side. He wanted just about anyone just so that this situation can become a lot better. Davis then heard someone just near him, but it sounded familiar. It sounded so close that could hit Davis right in the head. It is a voice, defiantly male. It has a childish hint to it but it has anger. It is Ken.

_"**My name is the Digimon Emperor**."_

The digidestined eyes widened, as he did a 180 turning in surprise looking for the source of the voice, "Huh? Ken."

"What's wrong Davish?"

"I thought I heard Ken."

He then felt his mind go blank as voices from his friends occupied his mind. He couldn't hear Veemon who was shouting words at him, even a couple of curse words. He could only hear his friends, sometimes images. He saw a fazed image of Ken wearing a funny-looking blue spandex with cape. He has sunglasses and his hair spiked up looking funnily enough like a navy blue cat was sleeping on the top of his head.

_Ken………………_

_ "**I will not be destroyed by a kid like you**."_

_What the hell is going on here? How come I'm can hear Ken? This doesn't feel right. Is that really Ken? No that isn't him anymore, its who he was before he became our friend, before he joined the team. He was the Digimon Emperor. Our first enemy. That's the time when he told me who he was. I couldn't actually believe that the person who I played for in football was really my enemy. There had to be some mistake, you couldn't have become the one we were fighting against, Ken. That scum that capture digimon as slaves. It was close to impossible. You are a kid just like all of us. You couldn't control what created in the first place._

_ "**There is only one digimon for me and that's Kimeramon**."_

_Yes, that was its name. It looked like a freak show, and I appreciated the creativity behind it. It looked the petting zoo has exploded and mashed it all together to become a real hard fighting machine. He was sure powerful especially against Magnamon. Even I was stumped by its strength. It was hard to see what level he was at; he could be champion, ultimate or maybe even mega. But how would Magnamon able to defeat a mega. _

_You not who you used to be, Ken.__ You now changed more ways then one._

_ " **You**** are real, not just computer data. I can't believe that I never figured it out.**_"

_You sure were slow on some stuff. Heck I am too. But, everyone learns at their own pace, no matter how smart they are. You'd believed that digimon were made out of data. I didn't understand why you thought this? If digimon were data then how can me, you, Tai and all the rest of our friends travel to the digital world, be able to make friends with these digimon and able to protect the world they live on. It was our duty._

_That was how I was able to get Veemon. He is real. A lot real then your creation_

_ **"I had no idea. What have I done?! I thought my dark rings were a stroke of genius! I never realized I was causing pain. I made them work for me tirelessly, without ever giving them a break, and I was cruel to them beyond IMAGINATION! I'M A MONSTER!! I can't believe what I've done!!"**_****

_Okay so you now know that you were hurting innocent digimon. It still haunts you though that you did those things. If it were me I wouldn't forgive myself. I can't believe that someone should be suffering guilt for long. It just not natural for anyone to be like that._

_ "**But what happened if you don't have any friends.**"_

_Everyone has friends even the most unpopular bozos. Without friends then that make you a nothing, or a criminal. Or maybe you don't want any friends surrounding you? I know I would. I want friends to help me when I'm in trouble. They in return will save you too if you let them. If you can't see that then I don't know. We're all having problems with ourselves. I know I'm sometimes get confused about myself and how come I'm in a dark void listening to all the your voices, but hey I'm not complaining. It's going to kill time, thinking about these problems and trying to figure out the answer to them._

_ "**When will you ever learn every time you attack us you end up losing.**"_

_Wait a minute, that's Yolei. Not another one. Do I forever have to solve your problems, you guys? Right! Losing seems to sink right into everyone stomachs. Man, I hate that word. I can't believe that everyone has to suffer that sometimes, but the enemies we've defeated, they're lost. Never to come back again. Well except for Myotismon, he came back more times then my cat coughed up fur balls. Not that I have a cat, but I figured that it was a good thing to say. My aunt has a cat. Right I got to focus._

_ "**Can't you see I was getting that, Davis?"**_

_We had our arguments in the past. Boy and Girl. Some people probably think that we're either siblings or going out together like boyfriend/girlfriend. I was slightly disturbed by that and I had to admit that I had feelings for you. But you always seem so interested in Ken. My best friend. I had even given up going after Kari when we all defeated MaloMyotismon just so I could be able to get you to notice me. I know it was selfish of me to go after you, but hey I have to blame the hormones. _

_ "**I see a cute young boy and I instantly fall in love with him. I never stop to think what this boy might be like, he might be really cool like TK or a real jerk like Davis."**_

_I was upset by this comment. I know that you were being sincere with your feelings. After all you wanted to save Digitamamon. He's our friend just like many of the other digimon we came across on our adventures. That's what it is when your part of a huge global team. The digidestined. We are called for when things go terrible inside the digital world. That is the oath, a code of a digidestined. Digiworld goes corrupted equals call us. It was the perfect 911 call. I know quite a lot of digimon that does this kind of thing. Apemon has called us quite a lot of times. That gets extremely annoying, especially when we keep telling him that's its illegal to have false acquaintances that want to disrupt his mediating times. If the digiworld have policemen they will arrest him for wasting the our friggin time._

_ "**I was wrong."**_

_So was I Apemon was the one who called us about that MegaGargomon, so I'm now going to let it pass this time. But, wait until the next time. I'll be ready with shovels. I guess he needs us if his meditation time gets disrupted again._

_ "**When one of us is down, we're picked that person up."**_

_Wait, that's the written code of being a team. I remember it anywhere. It's not in any books or in a tablet of stone, but just by being there and knowing it. It's been there since the beginning and it will always stay there until the end. But, I don't know where my friends are now. They could be anywhere. Is it this hard to find Ken and Yolei? Not without a good locator. And my D3 isn't going to help this time. It's bleeping but no blips in it. Is this normal? I know this isn't right, but maybe it signifies that its low on battery that's why this blasted thing doesn't work._

_ "**You should be very disappointed with yourself, you give evil villains a bad name."**_

_Another person change.__ Now it's Cody. I don't know if that good news or bad. If it's any news that might help then it means that it's good and all that junk. I never understood that. I always considered you a good friend Cody, your reliable and not afraid to speak out your ideas. That's why you deserve the digieggs of Knowledge and Reliability. They reflect your best assets of your personality. You'd help digimon out because of being who you are, including your old buddy Armadillomon. You're a perfect digidestined-digimon combination. You two know your strengths and weaknesses._

_ "**I haven't finished my introduction hello I'm Cody."**_

_Modest little boy.__ I couldn't understand why you'd waited all that time for an introduction. Maybe because you know when and where to start a conversation and know when not to interrupt. _

_ "**Davis**** sure has some weird ideas about how to have fun."**_

_I'm the king the fun, unlike TS. Who I have to admit has the most downtrodden attitude in the team. That's why I'm the best candidate to be the leader. I'm sure to be a real crowd pleaser. But you seem to be the opposite of me. You're the youngest of the digidestined but you act older then a middle-age man. For god's sakes your ten years old. That's way too young to be mature. Have fun, as I always say, but not too much. There's a time when you know when to stop. I know my limits. _

_ "**No that's Jack and the Beanstalk."**_

_So I can't find myself looking into a book. I rafter go into action then consult strategy when it comes out of sticky situations. That's what every team need, someone who rammed into action instead of waiting for someone to give the answers. Four years ago, Tai is that person of the first generation of digidestined. But, did Izzy say that there was digidestined before us. I heard that one time but I can't remember when he said it. I'm sure it will get back to me. My teacher said that you got to list the important facts that come across just in case it becomes important in life. I should have listened to his advice._

**_ "People are like milk they can turn bad."_**

_Yeah that's true, but remember__ some people can change their ways before the milk can even turn. Ken did. It's a bit liked that yin-yang thing inside people that can happen like a meter to measure heart rates. It goes up and then goes down, but just like a dying heart it can suddenly stop. Depends on how hard we get going, or so for. I know it's strange. I don't even know how to explain it a lot more clearly then that. I just hope it makes some sense._

**_ "You look familiar, must be the goggles."_**

_Loads of people have commented that, must think I'm a movie star or something. Or maybe I look a bit like Tai some say an imitation, but we're both different people. He's my idol, I know that I won't be anything like him but I still respect his intentions. The others follow his leadership, except that you once told me that Matt sometimes didn't. I guess every group has to have a rebel, someone who doesn't agree with the ideas that come naturally when it comes to being a leader. Our generation has a rebel as well, that's you TK. You have been my rival since we first met, and it was normally gaining Kari's love. Or something liked that. I suddenly realised that Kari will never love me. She never seemed that interested in boys unlike Yolei, who drools every time she sees a cute boy. That girl is close to impossible. But, I did used to have a crush on both of them, and they both hung me out to dry. They both said no. _

**_ " We have to use some bait we can do without."_**

_Bait?__ After all the time being a friend, this is the thanks I get. Chewed up and then left out in the open like a side of beef, a little bit forgotten. No normal person should feel like that. This is what officially called down in the dumps, but I know that you want to show up in front of Kari. I did the same thing. I've given up though, she doesn't seem much interested in me and it seems that you too have also given up on her. _

**_ "But in a way it's not like a weakness at all, a DNA digimon fights a lot like an ultimate."_**

_Paildramon__, me and Ken's DNA digimon.__ It was a sign of friendship that came between us fighting against this evil dark control spire digimon, Okuwamon. This bug with a grey hard-shelled skin was a toughie to beat. It took all our wits plus using our luck to beat that digimon. But, Arukenimon keeps creating these digimon, each one getting stronger until she created BlackWarGreymon. A viral state of WarGreymon. His power was fuel by a hundred of these towers. Man, which is pretty deep for a person of my understanding. Right, a DNA digimon is a signal that when things get a little bit out of control, whether its ultimate or mega. We're even have to bring out Imperialdramon to fight a ultimate a couple of times for the fight. It was what kept us through even against MaloMyotismon, our friendship between us and our digimon._

_ **"That's enough Davis; I can't stand anyone who says anything bad about their brother or sister."**_

_Jun is such a great sister, she even helped when it was school work. She helped everyone as much as she can after the MaloMyotismon incident, when she isn't busy watching good-looking boys but she's annoying at times. Jun can prove herself to be the queen of bitchness, when the timing is right though. That's what I like about my sister. Kari your a nice person and you like to help people and digimon out without thinking of your own self. You are my friend and my one and only before I started getting on with Yolei. I just can't help it; she seems to be communicating more and more to me. This maybe love or just a crush. I can't tell but maybe time will tell when years will pass by. I will commend my love to either you or Yolei. _

_ ** " I wouldn't call that luck."**_

_It must be that to have the friends that I have or having Veemon as my digimon partner. I wouldn't call it anything else. It's simple I have Ken and Yolei, Cody, Kari and TK and plus the other digidestined. Someone might dislike the other or try to push a relationship with another person, but we're still friends, everyone has their good and bad points. But, mostly we're look at the bad points and that sticks in people's minds. We see past the good points and end up hating the friend instead because of the bad. We have our arguments because we are friends, nothing more, nothing less. We may disagree at certain points, dear god I got to stop playing on RPG's. This is getting more serious. Friends are friends I guess._

**_ " We must make it a rule that Davis and Tai shouldn't be in the same room."_**

_It will certainly be one of those rare moments, like last year I would shove as much candy bars as possible to try and gain a new record, Tai tried stopping me but we're end up having a race, discover we're don't have enough candy bars and end up doing a rock-paper-scissor game to see who buys the next batch. You come in and see what's the fuss is about, ends up breaking the fight and ask a solemn vow never to have more then five choccy bars. I did but I silently lied to you ending up doing next week, then I realise your just like a sister to me I can't see you end up loving me the way I love you. It will just be way too simple for that. _

_……………………………………………_

_Okay anymore friends, Tai, Izzy, Joe. Wait where's the others?_

He didn't really noticed the scenery was coming back to normal or what was close to normal, coming back to dark background and the nonplussed Veemon, who for twenty minutes saw changes in the boys expressions over time. It was clear to Veemon that he was thinking, but what? It was something that the blue digimon is unclear about. He saw anger looming on Davis face. He looked pissed off. "Hey wait; aren't there any more people?" he shouted up, but it didn't seem reply as his echoes bounced back emptily. "Oh come on. Don't leave them hanging. Come on."

Veemon still had a look of confusion.

"Davis? Are you okay?" he questioned his friend.

* * *

R08: What a funny chapter. Look at it, it's all italics. giggles insanely

Davis: You typed it. So when will I meet Henry, just in case the people here are curious.

R08: I never reveal my secrets. pressed a button

Davis: What is that?

R08: A lovely supply of caramel filled biscuits if they're can figure out who I'm pairing Willis with? If anyone can. laughs

Davis: I know it's……………………..R08 grabs Davis and tries to conceal any information that might leak out

R08: Shut it, now be a good boy and stay there until I finished my fic, which might takes quite some time.

ties Davis to a chair, and gagged him

R08: This is what I get for being a nice author. smiles innocently

Davis: muffled hmm ehh shjam hmmm a nnnee muuss (in translation it means: This is what I get for being a nice muse)

R08: Shut up or the goggles get it.

snaps the goggles from him and magically gets a chainsaw

The screen fades


	4. The Living

Disclaimer

I don't own digimon, alright the do's and don't time is done for now. I would have this nice chapter out earlier but things happened, such as rewriting the whole thing. I'm a lot better about yaoi/yuri that I might change the couples a bit, putting more straight couples in, but there will always be Davis x Henry, Takato x Ryo, TK x Suzie and Kari x Jaarin. Also Willis gets in on the action probably more then the others. I apologise for the lateness again, I had this serious writer's block and I didn't feel able to write anymore into digimon.

Also some parts might feel a little bit of Neverending Story (ish) soon, so I also apologise for that. OOC warning.

**The Living**

Perfect as timing go, an appearance of seeing a digimon in a middle of the city has got Henry a little frightened but mostly determined. He has never got a strong urge to have a desire to fight. He placed his hand on his digivice, which didn't make any reaction just stayed quite still for its owner. A frown came on his face, as his walk turn into a run, dodging left and right avoiding people as they're come. His mind on nothing more then that digimon, he first thought of going to the team meeting but that huge digimon seems to find some way to pop in Henry's mind. It became suddenly clear.

He _needs _to find this creature, this digimon. This unhinted threat.

Terriermon's ears were lost in a flurry as the rabbit lost all control in his long ears, flapping behind him and sometimes in front of his eyes. A scowl appeared on his face, trying to gain attention to his tamer, "Henry?" the tamer has heard of his partner but wants to not to reply to any questions. "Henry, fine don't listen to me but you better watch that elderly man," Terriermon didn't know if Henry heard him or ignored him but he got out of the way. "Now watch that girl, are you running blind. I'm I driving instructor for children who's not looking at what's in front of them?" He shrugged, "Kids. Henry?" Terriermon tried once again to gain the boy's attention.

"Not now Terriermon," he snapped back, as running isn't his strong point when he is distracted. He stumbled a bit, and gained his footing able to keep on with his pace of speed. It felt like something was watching his every movement that he made, but he harshly in his mind tried to ignore this gut-feeling. Too him, it meant nothing more then a distraction to his key goal. Even if Terriermon is trying to gain his attention. Henry knew what he saw and nothing is getting in his way to finding out what digimon it is, even for his friend's arrangements.

Terriermon shrugged, giving up because of Henry's stubbornness. "Fine, but it will be your fault if you bumped into a police officer or a thug," he continued on naming everything in society from the RSPCA to make up names like The Grandmothers Association Delivered To Require Household Regime. "Or your mother," Henry blinked in surprise hearing someone for once that he recognise then the countless names around the world. He stopped wondering what his mother would think if she knew that Henry was searching for a digimon. Yeah, she would be worried like any mother might be when they knew that their child is looking for an excuse to liven up their lives. Even if it is risky.

* * *

"Okay," Takato breathes in and out calmly before getting his point across, "Am-I-the only one that takes this tamers thing seriously?" shouting out to someone did seem to get everything out of his mind to the open. Ryo and Jeri just wish that he didn't scream so loud at them when they're aren't the ones being late.

Ryo coughed at that remark.

Takato blinked, "Instead of you two that is," he replied. But it still instates the fact that 'tamer's meeting' doesn't even register with Takato, this was just a cover-up to play on one of the amusements games. Takato adores these games, but he needs at least one more person to play the newest game around. He just wishes he can find this friend of his.

Jeri didn't seem to mind that she might be the only girl playing this game, unless Rika comes along. Takato was easy to figure out after dating him for a short amount of time before going with someone new, "Takato if I remember correctly you never came to school project meetings when we're were doing the Aztecs," she smiled, "actually you didn't contribute to the project at all. We did make you wear that outfit though," commented Jeri with a grin.

Takato blushed; the memory of that Aztecs project was still fresh in his mind, like it was something very important and embarrassing enough that you never forget it. He didn't like to be reminded of it either. "This is a different matter, Jeri," replied Takato.

"I know, this matter contains less use of your hands," she smirked after that remark making Takato seem a little surprised.

He blushed slightly, realising what she meant. He closed his cherry coloured orbs, a soft smile came to his lips, "Do you know how much of a Rika quote that is?" he muttered waiting for the impact. Ryo didn't seem to know what to do, as he too just waited but Jeri seems to have lost her voice, blushing blankly looking at the goggle-head leader. It reminded like that for a couple of seconds, Jeri trying to register something in her mind but thought it was best to ignore Takato, thinking it best because she didn't want to say something bad about Takato or her best friend.

"So Takato, should we search for the others or wait here?" she questioned.

Takato eyes snapped open, before anything could be said he suddenly grabs Jeri and Ryo wrists dragging them forward, breaking into a run. "Come on then."

The two both glared at each other not saying anything more, a silent message both clicked in them saying it safer if they let them be driven by their friend. The digimon followed their tamers, Guilmon pants echoing out in exhaustion slowly.

* * *

The dark-green hair boy is packing his suitcase, items of clothing and various other items laid scattered on the bed and a reminder on the floor. The pale pink angel was bringing small items towards his friend, when Kenta so wishes it. "MarineAngemon have you seen my toothbrush?" The mega blinked from the question, and suddenly dove to the top of the chest of dwarves, picking the white toothbrush with her mouth like some small dog.

"Right here," she managed to squeak out even if it sounded a little muffled. Her huge green eyes blinked curiously at that suitcase, which is at its half-point margin. She dropped the required item next to the owner as he promptly put it also in the suitcase.

"Good," Kenta said with a sigh, brushing his sleeve against his forehead taking out the beads of sweat before turning to his digimon fighting the urge to give the little angel advice, "erm before we're go MarineAngemon I like to give you a few warnings about my grandparents," MarineAngemon rolled her eyes, as he continued on, "They're strictly into this no sugar diet, you see my grandmother have diabetes and have to take these horrible injections. I have this huge grudge against my grandparents especially her…..and her verge to take any fun out of everything I do. She starts yakking on about my weight or something as lame and stupid as that, and starts on saying how come I haven't had a love life. Then she'll go on saying when she was my age she was dating a whole bunch of lads and then my grandfather just laughs," he is starting to hyperventilate, babbling about the none too important items.

MarineAngemon went over her tamer, placing her hand to the boy's head trying to soothe any worry, "Kenta don't worry," she piped up, "I'm sure I'll get on with your grandparents."

But, Kenta didn't all that satisfied with that answer, as a matter of fact he started to put his hands to face, muffled mumbling is heard. "No, you will not. I don't want you to meet them," his words were tumbling out, his mind wanting to voice out what was plaguing him for the past couple of days, "They'll freak and start saying that they're got a monster protecting their one and only grandson. I think then that's when the formidable duo gives me a long rant saying how come I never told them."

"Oh brother," mumbled MarineAngemon grumpily, "If they're that so much trouble tell them."

Kenta got up and just stares blankly at the door, "Well let's go then. Just hopefully the team can do without us for a week. I wish I was staying here," he moaned looking around the room having the urge to just hide the wardrobe for the reminder of the trip.

He sighed, picked up his suitcase and left the room, MarineAngemon cuddled up in his pocket.

* * *

Calumon jumped from roof to roof, looking for the other partner in crime, the purple demon rookie. His eyes also onto the windows in the houses just in case his friend was picking on humans again. He shook his head noticing nothing unusual, Impmon must be annoying one of the tamers again. "Oh where's Impmon," he pondered. _Last time it was Rika, I might as well go there now, _thought Calumon, "it isn't any fun when he's avoiding me. Impmon where are you?" the in-training cooed out. "Wait is this hide and seek?" he blinked when he saw three familiar tamers running beside him, "There's Takato and Jeri and Ryo. Maybe they're known where Impmon is or where to find any fun."

"Hello!" calling out to them, but noticed that they weren't paying much attention to him, a pout instantly came on his face. The ears went back to their usual down position, "Aww they're ignoring me as well. Where are they're going? I could follow them." He jumped to one of the roofs that are closest to his friends hiding in the shadows.

"Why are we searching for our friends?" Jeri cried loudly to Takato, "Isn't it better for letting the others do what they're want." Takato didn't seem to hear her though; he is pushing his friend through a lot of people, not once uttering a sorry to anyone. His mind is pushing himself to go forward.

Ryo tries to ease the situation, a smile creeping forward, "Takato wants at least another friend for that new amusement game. It requires four people," he said simply, having heard Takato go through excited stages, non-stopped about this amusement game. It is kind of amusing to watch because he didn't pause to take a breath throughout that conversation.

Takato paused looking around, because something caught his eye, one of his friends seems to running the opposite direction to where they were going. This friend didn't seem to notice that they were there, but the orange vest and a dog-like digimon hanging onto dear life is a dead give-away, "Huh? There's Henry," shouted Takato, pointing at the person.

"It sure is," Ryo said, also seeing the fleeing tamer, "but why is he running too?"

Mikemon popped her tabby-liked head from Jeri's backpack, her sensitive ears heard the conversation at play, "Maybe he realizes that we're getting tense about starting this game and finally decided to run. In the wrong smegging direction," she exclaimed out-loud, making people and shoppers look at them before going onto their business.

"That can't be good," said the concerned Jeri.

"Has the kid lost his sense of direction?" questioned Mikemon, looking up at her tamer.

* * *

Henry stopped running, the shadow of the huge digimon seems to be gone, _it_ has gone when it has turned a corner. All there were people going on with their daily life; none gave any recognition that there was even something abnormal going through West Shinjuku, "Where is that digimon?" said Henry, his frustration getting to him.

"Maybe that digimon is playing hide and seek," enquired Terriermon, trying to uplift the attitude with his tamer, "His grand designs are playing these games until the enemies get sick of him, or maybe that's just me." Terriermon jumped from his tamer's shoulder and made a graceful jump and landing to the ground. He ran, when someone nearly stepped on him.

"I can't believe," the blue-haired boy said with an unamused expression, not saving his digimon from a life worse then death. He would have said more, but someone interrupted him.

"Henry!" shouted Takato, whom has given up dragging Jeri and Ryo along, as they followed closely behind the determined goggle-clad leader, Jeri giving him questioning looks every now and then. They all catch up to him, trying to catch their breaths. Henry didn't realise that someone was following him while he is trying to tail this shadow creature.

"Huh?" looking shocked, "What are you doing here?" he questioned, glancing from Jeri, to Ryo, and then finally to Takato whom didn't seem all that pleased with Henry.

He stood impatient, but noticed that they were standing outside an abandon shop which used to be a florist. It now lay unopened and empty like it has been for the past couple of years. It's still strangely silent; nobody has brought it since that time, or really hasn't bothered with it. It is now like a haunted house, hints of creepiness even out in the bustling street. "Seeing why you went into this place. So we're decided to follow," said Takato glancing at the shop, the other two sighed knowing that wasn't the case.

Terriermon decided this is the perfect time to break the scene, "Aww," he gestured lovingly, "such responsible babysitters. You can't get out from their reach, the way they're act they should have put a leash on you. Eh Henry?" he questioned turning towards his tamer, who is frowning, "Isn't he cute the way he's about to think of evil thoughts of killing me off." He had to duck when Henry swiped at him, to shut him up.

"Terriermon is there a story where you act little normal?"

But, the dog-like digimon didn't want to shop up, he is having too much fun tormenting that he didn't care about being grounded by the time he comes back, "That's okay your friends think your slightly more nuts then usual coming to this place," he piped up, enjoying this.

"Well nothing like that," commented Jeri guilty, "but it is unusual coming into a condemned building without any reason at all." She looked at the sign; it was really there that she noticed the first time about sign since the shop closed down.

"Well you see Henry thought he saw a digimon," exclaimed the digimon, jumping from his tamer's shoulder to Jeri's, in case his own one wanted to lash out at him again, "or at least what he thinks it was. Isn't that right Henry?"

"I had enough of your mouth already," making an attempt shutting his digimon, but was stopped by Takato who placed his hands on Henry's shoulders, pausing his actions.

"Hold it what digimon?" questioned Takato, looking at Henry sternly neither one breaking each other's stare. The blue-haired boy sighed, giving in deciding in all best accounts that he might as well tell them. He is also feeling a little frustrated about his options though.

So after ten minutes of arguing, bickering and some rational talking, wanting to finish to what he has in his troubled mind, "Okay, that's about it," he said finally, waiting for the impact about what he said. He didn't leave much out except the fact that nobody else has seen these shadows but he rounded most of the important stuff. Terriermon is waiting impatiently on Jeri's shoulder.

"Maybe Terriermon is right Henry," said Jeri, "look it's in your best interest if you just try and forget about seeing that digimon. It's about time you forget about that," glancing at Mikemon whom is sitting beside her legs brushing her tail against it, it gave off a tickly irritation, but decided to ignore it, "and try and have a little fun."

"So Henry want to play Dead of Horrors 2 at the amusements?" Takato looking hopeful at his friend, and the 4th player of his group, "Maybe one of us can beat Ryo's score," He remember that not one of them, even Rika came close to Ryo's high score record. She swore a terrible vengeance against the older male tamer that leaves a mark in everyone's mind.

Jeri just sighed from that remark, wishing she didn't have to come.

"You know I was wondering when I'm going to get a line into this?" complained Ryo, letting Takato explain to Henry about what tactics he is going to use and how he's going to use them. They made their way to the amusements, not caring about anything else but going there.

A shadow is still looming behind them, watching them from a fair distance unbeknownst from the people walking around them. It edge it's way closer to the group, not caring about being seen as it went through the people, not giving out any effect of it being there.

* * *

Okay a little humour at the end. I don't know what I was thinking of doing that end scene. Yep, SandsO at that time I was slightly sugar-high, at near-racking point or slightly insane. Has anyone heard the term, evil cap powers? I will try and bring the next chapter out sooner. But still no yaoi or yuri scenes until a little later. I apologise, and also that the chapter is shorter then intended.

Look I don't know anything about amusement games, so I made the name up.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
